Si l'absence d'âme ne tuait pas
by Caucheumd
Summary: Petite fic yaoi... pour ceux qui voudraient que Sebastian-sama soit un peu plus direct, le reste est dans le titre et dans la note en début de fic..
1. Nouveau pacte

**Si l'absence d'âme ne tuait pas...** (je sais, titre minable, mais à l'origine yavait pas de titre vu que j'avais fait ce one shot pour un concours de fic... je n'avouerais pas le thème du concours x))

Rating T+, warning, fic 100% yaoi xD (et pas vraiment consentant en plus *DD *sort avec ses histoires douteuses*)

Genre : Romance/Humour (je saurais pas dire quel genre prime sur l'autre, on va dire romance 8D)

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de notre chère Yana Toboso.. x') (dommage, chuis sùre que j'en aurais fait bon usage *D) Mais l'idée est de moi x)

~ Une suite alternative de la s1, ne prenez pas en compte la s2 (en plus elle était pas sortie quand j'ai écris ça xD)

* * *

Une main caressait délicatement son menton et sa joue.

« Maintenant, je me suis enfin rendu compte… ...Jeune Maître… »

Insupportable. Le Compte recula. Le démon avança. Il recula. Et ainsi de suite. Sauf qu'il y avait un mur derrière.

« Saleté… »

- Je ne suis plus obligé d'obéir à vos ordres désormais… vous en êtes conscient, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel fronça les sourcils et garda la tête haute. Il n'était pas sûr de saisir ce que Sebastian essayait de lui dire.

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs tu m'appelle toujours « Maître ».

En fait, il ne comprenait surtout pas pourquoi le démon semblait vouloir continuer à caresser son visage de cette manière.  
Il tenta de repousser la main mais elle revint aussitôt à son point de départ.  
Le majordome continuait à le fixer, en fait, il continuait même à se rapprocher de lui, malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
Le démon chuchota doucement :

-Je me suis enfin rendu compte. .. que votre âme si pure, si… merveilleuse, ne m'avait pas suffit…

Ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Ciel écarquilla son œil gauche, refusant d'ouvrir le droit.

- … !

Avant même qu'il n'ai pu se débattre, ses mains se faisaient emprisonner et plaquer contre le mur, mettant fin à toute possibilité d'évasion.  
Le démon ne quitta ses lèvres que pour finir sa phrase :

« …Je vous veux tout entier… »

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Affreux. Le démon qui avait dévoré son âme l'empêchait de bouger et l'embrassait fougueusement depuis tout à l'heure.  
Ciel se sentait humilié, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une stupide plaisanterie.

- … ?

Le démon l'avait finalement relâché, contre toute attente ! N'osant pas y croire, le jeune homme reprit son inspiration et tomba à genoux par terre, hors d'atteinte et les yeux écarquillés fixés sur son majordome…

- Tu… ! Tu es… !

Encore un peu sous le choc, il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, alors que Sebastian affichait toujours son petit sourire, égal à lui-même de manière agaçante comme toujours.

- Pour répondre à la question que vous semblez vouloir poser… eh bien, à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais pensé jusqu'à présent que je pouvais être attiré par les hommes !

Il eut un petit rire amusé.  
Quand à lui, ciel faisait plutôt une mine choquée tintée de dégout, la bouche ouverte… Sebastian se rendit finalement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et se reprit en s'inclinant.

- Veuillez excuser la brutalité dont je viens de faire preuve, cela ne me ressemble pas…

Il posa un genou à terre, les yeux baissés.

- Excusez-moi…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux se plissèrent.

- S'il-vous plaît… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner…

Le jeune homme s'était déjà levé.

- Rends-moi mon cache-œil.

Le démon releva ses yeux rouges vers lui, l'air plus triste du tout, plutôt… surpris.

-Hm… non.

Il commençait franchement à l'agacer ce type !

- Rends-le-moi, c'est un ordre !

Le démon sourit.

- Je ne suis plus obligé de suivre vos ordres…

Furieux, le noble marcha jusqu'à son bureau, prit le cache-œil, et se dirigea vers la porte. A peine l'avait-il franchie que le démon était derrière lui.  
Le jeune homme se mit à courir… pour se cogner brutalement à l'homme en costume noir.  
C'était… flippant.

La respiration de Ciel s'accéléra et il se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, à travers les longs couloirs du manoir, suivi de son majordome qui marchait tranquillement et lentement, mais surement.  
Dès qu'il se dirigeait vers un couloir qui pourrait le mener vers la sortie, le démon surgissait de nulle part et se plantait devant lui.  
Il était si rapide… c'en était effrayant.  
Le jeune homme releva la tête, et regarda vraiment devant lui.

« …cul de sac… ! »

Il s'étala par terre, à bout de souffle… et une main apparut aussitôt devant lui pour l'aider à se relever.  
Il recula et se leva seul.

- …

Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça, debout face à face en plein milieu du couloir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Tu as déjà eut mon âme, comment peux-tu oser demander plus ?

Le démon ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- …Eh bien… Personne ne peut résister à l'Amour, je suppose ?

Le jeune homme grimaçait, agacé.

- Fiche-moi la paix.

Il commença à marcher lentement en direction de cuisines.

- Je vais manger, et essayer de remettre mon cache-œil, soupira-t-il.  
- Bien, mon maître, je vais vous ap…

Ciel se retourna brusquement vers lui et le coupa, furieux :

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, à ce que je sache !

Le démon fut surpris, mais il s'approcha du jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos.

- …

Il prit le cache-œil et lui attacha.

- …

Sans broncher, le jeune homme se laissa finalement faire, puis il se retourna :

- D'accord, si tu me montre ta véritable forme, tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu voudras.

Là, le majordome fut vraiment surpris. Enfin, il y avait de quoi.

-…Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez toujours très envie après m'avoir vu…  
- J'ai tenu ma promesse de te laisser dévorer mon âme, non ?  
- Oui…  
- Alors je tiendrais parole !

L'air sûr de lui du jeune homme convainquit un peu le démon.

-Bien, dans ce cas…

Sebastian eut un grand sourire.

-…Pourquoi attendre ?

Des plumes noires commençaient déjà à tomber autour de lui, tandis qu'il grandissait et que sa peau se fonçait.  
En réalité, il n'avait pris qu'un instant pour se transformer.

Fasciné, le jeune homme tournait lentement autour de lui, l'œil grand ouvert.

La voix du démon s'éleva sans sembler parvenir de sa gorge.

- J'ai honoré ma part du contrat, maintenant, c'est votre tour !

Ses yeux à l'éclat rose reflétaient un amusement certain.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Ciel eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant avancer vers lui tout en se retransformant.

- Vous n'allez pas abandonner le contrat maintenant, j'espère ?  
- Euhm…de toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix. Face à un démon je ne peux pas faire grand-chose !

Cette manière qu'il avait de s'approcher de lui lentement était décidément stressante…

Contre toute attente, lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il ne fit que se baisser pour le porter.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Le démon eut un petit rire.

- Vous croyiez que j'allais profiter de vous en plein milieu du couloir ?

-… !

... Bizarrement, toute la confiance j'ai eu pour toi pendant toutes ces années vient de s'effondrer….

* * *

Je sais, c'est stupide, mais comment aurais-je pu résister ? x') (le coup du "je veux voir ta vraie apparence" c'était le pire je crois xDD)

Ahlala, j'aurais pas dù censurer, j'avais la suite bien dans ma tête... peut être que je vais la reécrire.. x) *mode perfectionniste prime sur le mode feignasse, minute historique 8D* /SBAF/ Ok je sort u_u' - []

EDIT: j'avais trop d'idées.. j'ai décidé de vous la faire finalement, cette suite... en espérant qu'elle ne vous décevra pas ^w^


	2. Pas si insensible

**Si l'absence d'âme ne tuait pas...** Suite et fin

Même disclaimer que le chapitre précédent

Rating : T+, pour lemon.. *) (mais vraiment, je ne suis pas douée pour me noter.. M ou T ? Je ne sais pas.. heureusement qu'on peut être entre les deux x'D)

PS Soyez indulgents, c'est mon premier lemon, et je lis/regarde pas tant de yaoi que ça.. ^^' (bon d'accord, si xDDD *sort*)

* * *

Le démon marchait tranquillement dans le couloir, tenant un jeune homme à l'air complètement... terrorisé dans ses bras.

Il marmonnait, plus lui même que pour son ex maître :

"Faire ça dans les couloirs.. hum, quelle indélicatesse, vraiment.."

Le majordome amena le Compte à sa chambre, ce qui amena sa victime à hurler de nouveau un flot de protestations énergiques :

"Dans ma propre chambre ? Espèce d'ordure !.." cria-t-il, horrifié.

Le léger sourire habituel du démon semblait plus jovial, et, douché par cette réponse, Ciel le comtemplait sans un mot, se demandant avec horreur ce qui allait lui arriver, ne parvenant même pas à articuler une seule des nombreuses questions qui brulaient ses lèvres.

Sebastian souriait toujours lorsqu'il le posa délicatement sur le lit.

Pris d'un soudain courage en voyant arriver ce dont il avait peur, Ciel parvint à questionner son futur violeur (?) avec inquiétude :

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu va me faire..?"

Le démon murmura joyeusement en se penchant sur lui, de manière à ce qu'il puisse sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres :

"Cela va dépendre de vous..Bôchan.."

Ciel écarquilla les yeux et fut surpris de.. rougir légèrement, ce qui n'échapa pas à l'homme vêtu de noir, qui eut une expression surprise, teintée d'un émerveillement palpable pendant une fraction de seconde.

"Ne te fais pas d'idées, imbécile !.. bafouilla le jeune homme, devenu rouge pivoine, ne crois pas une seconde que je ..!"

Il ne put pas continuer car ses lèvres furent brusquement ocupées par d'autres, assez voraces pour l'empêcher de parler. Le petit compte bascula ainsi involontairement sur le lit, poussé par la force obscure joyeuse qui l'embrassait avec joie et qui commençait à enlever ses vêtements.

Ciel commençait à se débattre, refusant de comprendre qu'il aimait un "vulgaire" majordome..

"Lâche-moi tout de suite !"

Mais le démon rétorquait :

"Vous avez dis que vous me laisseriez vous faire ce qui me plairais.. j'ai rempli ma part du contrat, c'est maintenant votre tour.."

Il ajouta en voyant qu'il continuait à se débattre, un peu vexé :

"Mais enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vous faire quelque chose d'affreux.."

Le garçon était désormais torse nu et toujours couleur pivoine, mais il répondit, en essayant de garder son sang froid :

"Vraiment, je ne parvient pas à comprendre comment nous en sommes arrivés là.."

Tremblant, il se laissa cette fois faire lorsque le majordome fit pleuvoir sur lui une pluie de baisers, anéantis par ses arguments, et tenta tant bien que mal de verrouiller toute réaction que son corps pouvait avoir.. enfin il essaya, car il eut un violent frisson lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres embrasser doucement son cou. Il s'écarta brusquement sous le choc.

"Je vais te tuer, espèce de..!"

"Vous ne pouvez pas mettre vos menaces à execution.." lui rappela le brun avec amusement en se repenchant sur lui.

"Mais..!"

Il le ré embrassa doucement pour tester ses réactions...

Un léger baiser sur les lèvres le rendait furieux, un baiser forcé et profond le colorait de rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, le rendant muet, une légère caresse sur la joue faisait le même effet..

Sebastian soupira.

"Bôchan, vous êtes réellement adorable..." souriait-il doucement.

Il s'arrêta pour le contempler avec un air attendris.

Voyant qu'il avait cessé sa torture (du moins pour l'instant) l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de demander, agacé d'être fixé de cette manière :

"Quoi ?" lâcha-t-il avec humeur.

"Eh bien.. vu comment mes baisers vous émeuent déjà, je crois que la suite n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.."

"Quelle est cette suite ?"

Le démon eut un léger rire toujours amusé.

"Jeune Maître, vous êtes encore un peu jeune pour que je vous le dise à haute voix.." ricana-t-il.

Le compte, horrifié, pris ses couvertures et se cacha dedans :

"Ne me touche pas, ordure !"

Et le brun continuait à rire.. Juste par esprit de contradiction, il se pencha pour prendre son visage et le faire émerger des couvertures et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir plus encore si c'était possible.

"Vous êtes si mignon, Bôchan..."

"Cesse de déblatérer de pareilles idioties, stupide démon !"

C'est à ce moment que ledit démon se jeta sur lui. Litteralement, sans même lui laisser la moindre chance de se débattre.

"M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faiiiiiis ?"

Il était en train de l'embrasser fougueusement, cela se voyait, mais aussi..

"J'enlève mes vêtements, pourquoi ?"

"Mais ..!"

"Je ne vous pensez pas si fougueux, Jeune Maître, sinon j'aurais sans doùte tenté de vous faire mien plus tôt.. et puis finalement je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus tard."

Cette fois-ci il ne le laissa pas lui échapper, et c'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'enfin, le démon eut le bonheur d'avoir la réaction espérée : le jeune maître lui céda, à bout de force.

Du coup, ravi, son ex majordome re tenta de descendre dans son cou... Ciel se laissa faire sans broncher.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Le jeune homme était à bout de souffle. Comme si se débattre ne l'avait pas suffisemment fatigué, il fallait qu'en plus ce sale type profite un maximum de sa faiblesse et.. bon, il devait avouer que ce n'était pas si désagréable, après tout.

Il lâcha un léger soupir lorsque Sebastian essaya d'aller un peu plus loin, sur son torse, pour finalement fondre sous les couvertures, bientôt suivis par ce dernier qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber en si bon chemin.

C'était décidément trop agréable, et Ciel se surpris à laisser un échapper un léger gémissement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide carresser sa peau. Cela eut pour double effet d'encourager encore plus le démon et, pour lui, de le rendre franchement tendu... C'était honteux de gémir pour si peu, non ?

...

L'enchaînement de ses pensées se cassa complètement lorsque le démon descendit _encore plus bas... _En fait, ça cassa ses pensées tout court et il ne parvint plus à réfléchir correctement...

"S-Sebastian, pitié a...rrête ça !..." lâcha-t-il dans un gémissement.

Ce dernier leva un instant sa tête vers lui, se lêchant les babines.

"Pourquoi, vous n'appréciez pas..?" le taquina-t-il.

"Je n'arrive plus à enchaîner deux pensées cohérentes.. cela m'est désagréable" bougonna légèrement l'adolescent sans trop ariver à être convaincant.

"Eh bien, dans ce cas je vais continuer.. au moins pendant ce temps vous ne pourrez pas comploter quoi que ce soit pour m'échapper.."

Sur ce il reprit ce à quoi sa victime l'avait interrompu, saisissant entre ses lèvres sa partie sensible pour entamer un va et viens de plus en plus rapide, lui faisant perdre un peu plus la tête.

Vraiment, son Jeune Maître était plus qu'adorable...

Il avala sans aucun dégout (au contraire !) ce qui aurait pu être la descendance de son Bôchan tandis que ses doigts commençaient à s'affairer habilement légèrement plus bas, ce qui provoqua un nouveau hoquet de surprise chez sa pauvre victime. Il eut un petit sourire.

"Détendez-vous.. je ne voudrais pas vous faire mal.." murmura-il avec un amusement mêlé d'une certaine douceur apaisante.

Il attendit qu'il s'habitue encore quelques secondes de plus, ne voulant réellement pas de mal à ce jeune garçon si fascinant et si... attachant en même temps.

"J'y vais..respirez plus calmement" chuchota-t-il en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Il le prit doucement sur ses genoux en écartant ses jambes, puis pénétra lentement pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Le garçon eut un gémissement de douleur et crispa ses mains sur ses bras, le griffant presque sans s'en rendre compte.

"S-Sebastian !.."

"Chht..."

Il le serra contre lui et entamait son mouvement du bassin, lentement. Puis plus rapidement, mais toujours en douceur. Lui-même commençait à pousser de légers soupirs, ce qui était assez surprenant pour un démon réputé insensible. Cela l'étonnait, mais le ravissait en même temps, comment un humain pouvait-t-il l'affecter autant ? S'il avait pu imaginer ressentir de telles émotions auparavent... * Il continua, et continua encore, puis, dans un long mais faible soupir, le démon se répendit en l'intimité du jeune homme, et ce fut finis.

Le jeune homme s'effondra complètement sur le torse du plus âgé, lâchant enfin ses bras. Son souffle lui revint progressivement sous l'oeil attendris de Sebastian, qui carressait tendrement ses cheveux..

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les marques de griffures sur les bras de son amant.

"Sebastian..! Oh non.. je suis désolé"

"Ce n'est rien.." sourit ce dernier. "Cela cicatrise déjà.."

En effet, plus aucune marque ne fut visible quelques secondes plus tard. Et Ciel soupira, un peu moins culpabilisé.

Puis, à bout de force, il quitta les bras réconfortants de son ex majordome pour s'allonger sur le lit.

"Je n'en peux plus.." soupira-t-il en fermant lentement ses yeux, apaisé par la main qui carressait ses cheveux.

"Reposez-vous.. je vous dois bien ça après ce que je vous ai fait subir" rit doucement le brun.

Le garçon lui sourit. Un vrai sourire. Pas comme toutes ces fois où il avait mimé en vain l'expression... Un sourire... _authentique.. _

"Je ne t'en veux pas.. et l'experience s'est révélée... enrichissante, tu ne trouves pas ?" murmura le petit Compte en continuant à afficher sa merveilleuse nouvelle expression.

Son amant ne répondit que par un léger sourire, puis se coucha à ses côtés, tandis que son ex maître s'endormait d'un sommeil bienfesant...

"Bonne nuit Jeune Maître.."

Il continua à carresser ses cheveux longtemps, puis s'endormis paisiblement à côté de lui..

* * *

*J'fais des rimes aussi, futur poète peut être ? 8D

* * *

Et voilou, mon premier lemon ^o^ Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'ai dù me bagarer avec pour le finir, c'est pour ça qu'il est si long xD (pis je voulais faire une zoulie fin quand même :'3)

N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, qui sait je pourrais peut être en écrire d'autres, et dans ce cas je pourrais m'améliorer...? x')


End file.
